1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to human powered and powered vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a recumbent bicycle that is simple to operate and maintain.
2. The Relevant Technology
There is a continued effort to introduce more and more individuals to the sport of bicycling. This sport provides many advantages to those that participate. In addition to obtaining exercise, which is an ongoing battle for numerous individuals, bicycling enables the riders to experience the outdoors and view beautiful scenery. Also, riders can experience the thrill of a competing in a race.
Depending upon the type of bicycling that a rider may wish to perform, the rider may have to sit in a particular orientation relative to the pedals, crank arms, seat, and handle bars. Varying the position of the rider can have dramatic affect upon the amount of power the rider translates to the crank arm and so gearing of the bicycle. More comfortable positions may not allow the rider to generate the amount of power possible from an uncomfortable sitting position. For instance, a touring bicyclist may be more comfortable than a racer that has an uncomfortable sitting position.
Although individuals of varying ages can enjoy the sport of bicycling, as riders become older it becomes more difficult to use existing bicycles due to the typical riding position where the rider has to lean forward onto the handle bars when extra power is required. To alleviate the problems with the difficult riding position, many bicycling enthusiast turn to recumbent bicycles that allow the rider to have a more comfortable sitting position.
One type of recumbent bicycle has two wheels with the seat mounted on a frame between the two inline wheels. The seat includes a back rest to provide support for the rider. The crank arm and pedals are typically mounted to the front of the frame forward of the front wheel so that the rider's legs are either generally horizontal or slightly upwardly inclined while riding. This orientation allows the rider to apply great amounts of force to the pedals and crank arm. Unfortunately, this type of recumbent bicycle still has a number of problems for older bicyclists. Due to the sitting position, i.e., the legs horizontal or slightly upwardly inclined while riding, balancing the recumbent bicycle can be somewhat difficult. Additionally, mounting the bicycle can be difficult due to the placement of the frame and seat. Furthermore, long lengths of exposed chain extend between the front and rear of the bicycle since the crank arm and pedals are at the front of the bicycle and the main gearing is located upon the rear wheel of the bicycle. This chain can contact the clothes of the rider and stain or damage the same.
Reducing some of the problems with the two-wheel recumbent bicycle can be achieved through use of a typical three wheeled recumbent bicycle. The three-wheeled recumbent bicycle provides greater stability than the two-wheel recumbent, however, much of the problems with the two-wheel recumbent bicycle remain. For instance, riders can still find it difficult to mount the three-wheel recumbent bicycle and may still receive stains or damage to clothing.
In addition to the above problems, many two-wheel and three-wheel recumbent bicycles are fabricated from manufacture specific components that are difficult for a typical bicycle repair facilities to repair. Parts may need to be specially ordered from the manufacturer, decreasing the usability of the recumbent bicycles. Additionally, existing bicycle racks used to repair other typical bicycles may not be capable of mounting to existing recumbent bicycles.
What is needed is a recumbent bicycle that overcomes these problems and provides the rider with a comfortable and stable ride.